Cowboy & the Knight
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: A bounty is put on Gotham city's Dark Knight. Will he be able to fight off the unknown foes alone or will he receive the most unlikely help from a space bounty hunter? Will he and his newest ally divulge the enemy's plans before it's too late, or fall to the dark organization. One thing's for certain, win or lose it'll make for one legendary adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Cowboy &amp; the Knight**

**CHP1: Gun Wing**

Hours of travel paid off, the small planet in question revealing itself on radar. The ones of interest were surely there if the anonymous tip proved true and carried a hefty bounty. Blasting through the planet's atmosphere was more work than others he'd disembarked on, holding a firm grip over the stirring wheel challenging to keep balance. Wind and weather of the atmosphere was brutal tossing the ship around and about. Soon it was over, his ship landing in what looked to be the middle of nowhere. Sky was a dark purple, some stars visible through the mustard colored clouds the wind giving off a small whisper relaxing to the ears.

A final look to his ship and everything surrounding it, he faced the other way heading toward barricades set up in the distance bodies of unknown individuals lying out short of them in pools of blood. When it happened he couldn't say but there was no doubt a recent shootout, scent of gunpowder strongly present in the atmosphere. Bypassing rows of bodies' one in particular caught his attention taking a knee getting a closer look. It was just as he thought, a member to Silver Wing sent before him. It was only for a couple months but was the only person in the organization he'd grown to consider a colleague or friend. Shedding tears and mourning was a thing of the past, death a huge certainty for those that took on the life of bounty hunting.

Ripping a badge off the deceased member, he stood shoving it into a side pocket continuing forward with tremendous caution. He looked over his hand held radar picking up heat signatures no further than three hundred yards ahead which looked to be in a rundown building. The closer he got his equipment alerted him of several different weapons in the vicinity as well. All signs pointed to the Five Wheelers being inside the building and weapons inside as well. It was likely they had stolen weaponry from the military squad in Jupiter within their possession. That was the last planet the group was reported on so must have been true.

His thoughts didn't matter however; all that did was bringing down the five. Carefully and quietly making his way around the back he entered through an unlocked door pulling a Jericho 941 from his holster. The wood beneath his feet was old so gave off a cracking sound, so had to be extra vigilant. Element of surprise was key confronting a group like the five wheelers head on, not to mention going at it alone was almost suicide. Fear was the last thing on his mind, such tasks bringing the best out of him. Voices echoed through the hall gathering they came from a room around the corner.

"Dem bounty hunters is relentless aint they sheeeshhh?"

"They can keep coming and coming but the end result will remain the same. That said it's best we keep out of the spotlight for a month or so, if anything maybe a couple small heists but nothing passed that. Last thing we want is bounty hunters and space police figuring our pattern." Another replied sorting through weapons over a table.

"Even if they did stopping us would be difficult without masses of backup, manpower they wouldn't dare spend on a couple convicts like ourselves." An additional member laughed.

"Howz about one of yah get over here and help me count the gr…"

Off the chair and to the ground he fell, blood pouring from the side of his head. Each heard the gunshot equipping but was unsure where it originated. Another shot was fired a second member to their team grasping a knee falling backwards. Kicked through the main entrance the assailant stood within the doorway at 6'1, brown jacket, boots, steel golden mask that covered his entire face/head, glowing green lenses, black under armor and gloves.

"That's him! It's Gun Wing, take him down!" The one grasping his knee ordered.

They fired his way as commanded, the bounty hunter ducking down and pushing the table over using it to his advantage as a shield. A small mirror in his left hand gave him a perfect view where the remaining shooters stood, pulling up he fired three rounds bringing down two of them. One remained closing in toward the table continuously shooting, Gun Wing leaping over as he came within inches a bullet piercing his left shoulder drawing blood. Disarming the gunman of his weapon Gun Wing twisted his arm with a left hook to the face and uppercut that left him unconscious.

Just like that his eyes were back on the main prize, the one still grabbing at his knee A.K.A Vestro Reed and more important the Wheelers leader.

"Your allies are practically useless but can't say the same for you can we. You've got quite the bounty on your head dontcha, well don't worry that won't be for long once I take you in and collect. Gotta say I was expecting more of a fight from the stories I heard regarding you and your boys." Gun Wing voiced in a distorted tone.

"So I come face to face with Gun Wing, never thought that would happen…well at least not this soon. I had a feeling our paths would cross at some point, your reputation has taken a jump these past months. Where the hell did the Silver Wing's find yah?"

"A lot of questions for a criminal in the position not to be asking them. I'm taking you in, collecting my payment and that's the end of it. That's all you need to know."

Gun Wing forced Vestro to his feet cuffing his wrists. To his ship they went passing the bloody mess of dead bodies over the sandy surface outside, the town resembling that of a nineteenth century western film. The wind blew dirt and sand up near their eyes disrupting their vision, Gun Wing getting through it best he could pulling his prisoner along. Tying him to the backseat and situating within the front, the ship took off through the planet's atmosphere. A galactic system in place allowed him a quick route to the nearest space police station dropping off his prisoner and receiving payment.

For the next couple hours his ship blasted through the emptiness of space in route to base. Lost in his own thoughts time passed him by losing track of time or even how long he was abroad. No doubt in his mind there would be another mission awaiting him upon arrival. It was a small planet out in the middle of nowhere, similar attributes to earth in many different aspects. With built in radar the space ship dove into the planet's atmosphere, landing over a platform in front of the main headquarters.

Inside the facility things were quiet, most members on missions; well at least that's what he assumed. Around a corner and down a hall that seemed like forever he walked up that same staircase, losing count of how many times he had. He'd grown accustomed to its red carpet and sparkly gold railing having journeyed up it fifty times. No. More like one hundred times…at that point he'd lost count. It was the single only path to Drim's quarters (leader of the Silver Wings). Much like the hall it was overly extended resulting in everyone walking further than should have been necessary if he had a say.

As always Drim sat at his desk, chair faced the opposite way staring out a large window. It was unknown if it was the stars that intrigued him or the wonders of what was beyond them, "Well?"

That was the first word he expected out of his mouth and had been at the conclusion of each assigned mission, "Vestro is in police custody. Received an extra bonus for bringing him in alive, and like the description stated his buddies weren't worth a dime. All a bunch of small timers who'd recently joined his ranks."

"What of them?"

"Dead. Would have complicated things had I kept them alive." Gun Wing replied.

"I see…"

Eyes off the sky tapping a finger over the glass window Drim spun around. He was a medium build individual at 5'5, brown hair and mustache, and dark gray eyes, "Once again you impress. You've completed each mission assigned promptly and have made a name for yourself in the process since arriving here. Impressively I'd even consider you one of the better bounty hunters in this firm. Anyhow mission title "Five destructors" is complete." Drim stroked a line through the title.

"Got anything else for me?"

"Straight to the point as usual," In the click of a button appeared a large hologram screen, "Mission title "Crime King". Your objective is to bring down Laurence Kine, he's a huge distributer in some organized crime between different planets. I won't get into all the details, but he's hiding out somewhere beyond Saturn. I'll forward the coordinates to your ship, so is one less detail to worry about. A description of his appearance and other information will also be at your disposal."

"Not that it's any of business but do you mind me asking what happened with the Droid rebels? Word around is they're the most efficient team to this organization and is highly irregular for them to be absent this long. What sort of mission did they take up?"

"Let me worry about the Droid Rebels, you have an assignment of your own to see through."

"Sure, whatever."

Nothing else needed to be said, his objective clearer than daylight. He exited through the way he entered down the same steps. Before takeoff he went through the standard maintenance of his ship, filling up on oil taking off soon after.

**XXX**

Since that day his lifestyle and way of doing things changed. It was something that couldn't be helped. Had the power of time travel been his there was a feeling even that wouldn't be enough to change the outcome of that day. Some things were destined and when a man set out to do something there was nothing that could come in the way of that. He did what he could trying to talk him out of it, but when a score needed to be settled that was it. Thinking back on the past couple years he didn't regret a bit of it. Working beside him were some of the best years of his life even if it was only for a short time. A face appeared on screen bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Jet I've got some information that might interest you."

"Good to hear from you Bob, was beginning to think the whereabouts of this woman were gonna go cold. What do you have for me?"

"Our satellites picked up activity from Sereya's ship and are certain she's hiding out somewhere on Mars which is great since you're not far from there. Careful Jet she isn't alone, sources say she's got a couple hotshots working at her side. Sure you want to go at this alone?"

"A small fry like Sereya is nothing the Black Dog can't handle on his own."

Bob chuckled sitting back, "Good to see you still have that undying confidence, we'll leave this one to you. Her boys are carrying heavy firearms so keep a lookout. Good luck Jet."

The screen went blank, Jet running a finger under his chin. It had been over a year since Spike's death but was unavoidable. Ghosts of his past resurfaced and confronting them head on was the only way Spike knew how. Painful as it was to lose a good friend and teammate it wasn't uncharted territory for Jet in his line of work. Curling up in a ball sulking would help nothing, what happened in the past was done; his focus strictly on the future. Ein and Ed also disappeared around that time and hadn't seen them since. That left only him and Faye if you could call it that. Like she'd done so much previously disappearing long periods at a time and had been over two weeks since he'd last seen her.

It didn't worry him much, knowing she'd scamper back in at some point. Strangely after the incident neither spoke about Spike or the night of his death. In some ways it was like he never existed. At some point they'd get around to it, but now wasn't the time. Part of the grieving process Jet liked to think of it. For several minutes Jet thought about his early days in the ISSP. The bebop soon ripped through Mars's surface pulled through by its gravity. Knowing what he knew about the suspect, Jet set out toward a specific location, "She'll be there." He murmured.

**XXX**

Ship landed and parked on the outside border of a forest, Gun Wing traveled into the city. Along the way he crossed paths with numerous different individuals, the dark surrounding lit up by all the city's lights. The stronghold of his target was at the heart of town but getting inside and to Laurence would be the main task. Once that was accomplished it'd be a done deal. Physically Laurence was nothing special and by all accounts should result in an easy take down for Gun Wing. That's only how things stacked up on paper.

"Super bungee jump, come get one now while they're on sale! Buy one now and get another free for just five gold coins or thirty silvers. This great deal won't last for long act quickly!"

Gun Wing bypassed the salesman eyes on a particular building ahead. It was no doubt where he needed to go. He almost regretted not landing somewhere closer with all the entertainers crowding the streets, spectators included. A holiday of some sort maybe? He was unfamiliar with the planet or any of its traditions so was possible. Powering through the crowds he found an opening and from there his travels became a lot less difficult.

Ten blocks of travel led him in front of the premises and too no surprised was stacked with security. Out of a side jacket pocket t he pulled out a rope hook. The building was guarded by a thirteen foot gate all around. More so then any other area the front end was heavily packed with security, taking his chances on the left end of the residence. Looking casual as he could Gun Wing uncovered the Jericho 941 blasting away a single camera he felt essentially needed to be gone if he'd successfully get in unnoticed.

Connecting with a small portion of the roof he pulled himself over the steel fence and atop the roof. The rope hook came in handy much as he doubted it would previous to setting out on missions. Nine was somewhere in the vicinity of how many times he took advantage of its function. Only thing left was locating the main man. Somewhere on the top floor was the safest guess.

Eyes closed and head leaned back a grin surfaced over his lips. Life was going great and couldn't be better, doing a magnificent job eluding law enforcement and didn't appear they were anywhere closer to catching him. All thoughts eliminated from his mind the crime boss situated both hands behind his head enjoying the pleasure given to him. He groaned for an instant opening one eye, closing it just as quickly. Just then a side door to the room swung open, the light switch flipped on, "Sorry for disturbing you Laurence sir I just thouaaaahhh!"

Laurence's pants and under briefs were dropped down, a brunette on her knees in front of him. The security official bit down contemplating if he should turn around and leave.

"Imbecile haven't I instructed you all to knock first before entering?!" Laurence rose from the chair lifting his pants and buckling up, "Since you're here, talk."

"Yes sir," The security official scratched at his hair embarrassed for walking in unannounced, "Just in update on the shipment sir. There's going to be somewhat a delay on the factory's end."

"A delay?"

"Yeah that's what they said, something about an inspection squad or something. It might even be related to the police but so far so good, nothing suspicious has been found and they're confident none of it will be traced back to you. I'll keep you posted as we learn more."

Laurence scratched at his chin nodding, "Sounds good. That is however very curious they'd have an inspection squad raiding the facility, the last thing we need is a mole in this establishme…"

The largest window in the room shattered, a single individual touching down over the carpet gun pointed at his target, "Surrender Laurence Kine, I have a bounty for your arrest. Come quietly without resist and no one gets hurt." The gunman spoke in a distorted tone, steel golden mask over his face. The woman screamed running past the guard out into the hall, more and more security officials gathering within the room.

"This guy isn't that…That's Gun Wing dammit! What the hell's he doing here?!"

"Wait are yy you a, a sure?" Another asked nervously.

"Well well Gun Wing standing in my presence, isn't this quite a treat. You were foolish to come here alone on my home turf, well at least that's what the rumors seem to suggest. Some lone space cowboy on his own little crusade to bring justice to the solar system and beyond ahahahaaahahaaaa." Laurence laughed allowed joined by his men.

"So I take it we're going to do this the hard way then?" Gun Wing inquired.

The question instigated more laughter from the group. No plans to wait for them to finish Gun Wing threw out a rope connecting it around Laurence's throat forcing him by his side, the Jericho 941's barrel pressed against his head, "Your boss and I are leaving, anyone makes a sudden move or tries anything funny I plant one in his brain."

The laughing and chuckling stopped all at once, more security officials in black suits piling through the entrance. Gun Wing pressed at a small button over his belt slowly walking him and Laurence toward the smashed window. Just inches of it he threw all the weight of his body backwards forcing both out onto the roof's slope. Three security members immediately fired their weapons!

"Idiots hold your fire we can't risk hitting the boss!"

Gun Wings' ship was over the top of them in seconds, the bounty hunter knocking the head of his gun over Laurence's head KOing him. The ship hovered down within inches of the roof, Gun Wing tossing Laurence into the back seat cuffing him to it and removing the rope from around his neck, "Pleasure doing business fellas." Gun Wing waved just before the ship took off into the night sky.

Several had open shots choosing not to take them.

"Enough standing around boys, make some phone calls and payoffs. The boss won't be too happy otherwise"

His ship headed for the nearest space station blasting out of the planet. Since joining the Silver Wings it was the quickest two missions he ever completed back to back. The thought of a third even came to mind, and why not? Being on a hot streak like he was there was no telling what might happen. It felt like forever before the nearest police headquarters came into view and was thankful his prisoner stayed unconscious for the entire ride. He handed the criminal over receiving the reward money attached with it, returning to base which was another long three hour plus flight. Unlike his last visit more members of the organization lurked through the building. Lots of whispering went on and as he traveled down the hall realized something strange. The conversations throughout was all regarding the same thing.

"Didn't you hear, the Droid Rebels totally got their ass handed to them? Not a single of them returned without at least a broken leg, arm or something, a complete domination!"

"Whoever they were after must've been tough no one has ever given the Droids trouble. I'd hate to be the poor son of a bitch that has to resume that mission in their place."

The further he walked it was all the same thing. Much as he'd built a reputation, the Droid Rebels were on an entirely different level, a true force to be reckoned with, feared by criminals in various sectors. He had yet to reach such status and with time and lots of work hoped it'd be him at some point. Drim was in his usual spot with the back of his chair facing Gun Wing, "Back already, can't say I expected to see your face again this soon. What happened with the mission?" Drim's hands came together.

"Do you really think I'd have come back if it weren't complete? Laurence is with the police and I collected every penny of what he was worth. Have anything else lined up for me to tackle?"

Drim spun around facing his pupil, "Mission title "Crime King" is now complete, excellent job Swimming Bi…"

"I don't go by that anymore, you know that!" Gun Wing cut him off.

"Yes you're right, my mistake. As for your next mission I did have something lined up but there has since been a change in plans. I'm sure by now you've heard the news of what transpired with one of our greatest units within the organization. I for one can confirm what has been said is true our best three man team was dismantled."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Isn't it obvious? I do things a certain way and once a mission is assigned from this joint It shall be seen through and completed. I thought things over in the past hour after receiving the news and decided you will take over and finish what they couldn't."

"If the Droids couldn't do it what makes you think I can?"

Silence fell between them, Drim giving the question considerable thought. It was then he remembered why he made the decision in the first place, "You've got something they don't, and that something is fire. I can clearly see it in your eyes; whether it has to do with your past or perhaps you have something to prove to yourself. Only you know the answer to that. And because of that I know you're the right man for this job."

"Maybe so but there's also Whisxer and Annihilaya, both more capable then myself and are considered the deadliest bounty hunters in this court of yours."

"A mission such as this one I'm sure would barely give them a warm up. Neither takes on missions they deem beneath them, plus I'm sure you'll handle it just fine. This one specifically isn't a crook like most others you've gone after. A new associate of mine wants him out of the picture if you know what I mean."

"Out of the picture?" Gun Wing questioned.

"The less you know the better, anyhow let's get into the details of what's on your plate. Mission title is "Winged Demon Knight". The planet itself is in a galaxy far from here and just recently became aware of it through my recent partnership, it's called New Earth. Your objective is to find and destroy a caped vigilante in a city called Gotham. Caped Crusader, Dark Knight and more commonly is referred to as Batman. He is not to be kept alive under any circumstance understood? Don't have a lot of info on him so that will be up to you to find out."

Gun Wing stepped forward pressing a button on the side of his mask deactivating the lock and removing it. He sighed placing the steel item over the tabletop, "Do you have a smoke?"

"Yeah sure thing."

Drim handed him a cigarette from his side pocket doing the honors of lighting it while in Gun Wing's mouth. He took in the smoke blowing it out the next moment before facing the opposite way, "Batman huh, sounds like something out of a kids show. No worries I'll take care of it first thing tomorrow after a good night's rest."

"Just as I thought, knew I could count on you." Drim replied.

Pulling the mask off the table clipping it to his belt Gun Wing headed for the exit running a hand through his fluffy dark green hair.

"Don't disappoint me Spike."

The comment froze him in place just as he reached for the doorknob. He straightened his posture throwing down the cigarette stepping over it, "Gun Wing…you mean Gun Wing, Spike is dead." He pushed the door open exiting with nothing else to say.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Destination Gotham

**Cowboy &amp; the Knight**

**CHP2: Destination Gotham**

Immobile and sore his eyes slowly opened at the light that peeked through the curtains. The night previous was a grind just like any other suffering his fair share of bumps and bruises. He sat up looking to the clock that showed it was nearly noon. Before getting out of bed stretched entering into the bathroom. Quickly washing his face stood in front of the mirror staring for various moments before jumping into the shower. There was a lot more on his mind than usual and had a difficult time pushing it all aside. A group of small timers escaped black gate prison, and wasn't an issue.

The problem however was if they linked with a certain someone that had been on the run for the past couple months. Black Mask had done a superb job eluding the GCPD and weren't very many clues to go off where he might be hiding. The black gate escapees had important information that if in the hands of Black Mask or any other top level criminal could prove very dangerous. To that point all was speculation and was anxious to clear up everything. Six hours and a half was the amount of sleep he got, which was great considering the average of four the past couple nights. Once soaping and shampooing; let the water trail over his body. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't exit out until another couple minutes drying with a towel.

Pulling a set of clothing from the closet, consisting of a black tank top, green shorts and black shoes exited out into the hall. On his way down the steps was only one thing on his mind and knew he needed to relinquish some of the excessive energy. Positioning in front of a painting pushed sharply at a specific corner, triggering a wall across the room to slide open. He entered through the small passageway pressing at another button that returned the wall back to its proper position. Motion sensor lights in the color of blue lit up beneath his feet with each step, brightening what would have been a dark path.

Before long a waterfall came into view and not far from it a massive T-Rex statue and coin. He carefully walked across the ramp to a small panel flipping on the lights, clearly exposing the bats hanging upside down off the ceiling. His eyes fell upon one of the many areas he did most his physical conditioning. Kicking off with stretches and light lifting turned to a pole situated nine feet off the ground. He hoped up performing a variety of acrobatic maneuvers. There was better way for him to free his mind of the problems surrounding the city; a true case of the world's weight on his shoulder. A ring sound caught his attention as one of the nearby elevators shot open.

"Thought I might find you down here sir. I took the liberty of preparing you a little breakfast." The individual stepped out of the elevator in his hand.

"Thanks Alfred, I appreciate that."

He flipped off the pole landing perfectly a couple yards away.

"Not to be a bother Master Bruce but need I remind you about the expo tonight. If you haven't forgotten Arnest Wul of the DKL tech corporation from across seas will be there. I hear he's quite the dazzling young man."

"Yes Alfred, I haven't forgot. In fact I've already prepared a statement that'll welcome he and his pupils for however long they plan on staying in town. I've done my share of research on Arnest but nothing out of the ordinary." Bruce replied rubbing at his chin.

"You seem rather bothered sir."

For several seconds Bruce paced back and forth not saying a word before eventually stepping in front of the large screen. In one click started up the super computer, "The problem isn't with Arnest, but rather some his business associates back in Japan and more recently France. The amount of money opposed to some of the shipments doesn't add up."

"Always looking for the bad in situations, would it be so bad to let loose and concentrate on the good? He's raised numerous fundraisers for hospitals and schooling, sometimes even the Batman over thinks circumstances." Alfred inquired.

"Maybe so, but I won't know for certain until I dig deeper. If Wayne Enterprises is to support his cause I must first know what he's truly about. Someone might be perceived a certain way through the public but as you and I both know can posses a lot of dirty luggage. Let's hope this image of his isn't just some smoke screen."

He only partially looked to his butler before his attention shifted completely to the computer screen. Alfred took a couple steps setting the tray of food and orange juice over the desktop. Upon the screen were a couple unknown individuals Pennyworth wasn't familiar with. Reading over the headline confirmed they had escaped prison in the past couple hours.

"Before you ask the leader of them goes by Green Tooth, . Ronnie Seth. He isn't a big time criminal and most his cronies are first time offenders. It's not something I was aware of but when gained news of their escape did a little research and turns out Ronnie worked under Black Mask a couple years back."

"So you believe he's again reunited with Black Mask?" Alfred inquired.

"It's possible, and I intend on finding out sooner rather than later." Bruce replied.

"Well if you'd excuse me I've got some cleaning to do up top. Please do eat before the food goes cold and get some sunlight when you get the chance. You've spent more time down here as of late and are beginning to worry."

Those were Alfred's last words as he made his way up the steps in route to the manor. Bruce took a seat opening an additional window which displayed information concerning Arnest. He had known about and planned for the expo three months in advance and perhaps when they met face to face would change his outlook on things for the better. One thing he knew for sure was he wouldn't jump into business with crooks.

**XXX**

Sleeping peacefully through the night gave him the clearness and strength he needed. He sat back as his spacecraft ripped through the solitude of space. Not much was given regarding what the environment for his next mission might be like, mentally preparing for just about anything. His assigned target was also very intriguing. The name alone had him thinking and was also very mysterious.

"_Batman huh…well you must be something especially with your defeat of the Droid Rebels."_ Gun Wing thought silently.

His one hope was to somehow get in and out of the planet quickly as possible. That would however strongly depend on how quickly the target was located and the completion of his mission. How it happened wasn't important, just as long as the Batman was wiped out. Just as he slowly drifted off into his thoughts a Drim's face appeared on the small screen within the cockpit.

"There's been a small tweak to your travels Gun Wing. I've done some investigating on this New Earth and turns out they have satellites and things of the sort. Which is very common in your home galaxy but there's a little bit of a twist here."

"I'm listening." Gun Wing replied.

"Inhabitants of this world have radar and once your ship comes within a certain range of the planet you will be detected. You will likely be targeted as an outside force and deadly measures would be taken to make sure you didn't get through. Well that is a very huge possibility so took measures to ensure you have a smooth entry with without issues."

"And you plan to do that how?"

"Boom tube of course. It'll form in due time and you won't miss it. If all goes well you should appear somewhere over Gotham's harbor and from there will be up to you to find this Batman. Good luck Gun Wing." Drim said before the screen went black.

It wasn't until an additional hour of flight the vortex he'd been expecting showed. At full speed passed through it head on and for several moments lost control of the ship. And just as quickly as he went through exited out, regaining control of the spacecraft just as it made contact with a lake's surface! The vehicle quickly soared into the air; Gun Wing getting a magnificent view of the city. It was beautiful with dozens of tall buildings but none standing out more than the one with the words "Wayne Enterprises," over it.

In that moment was only one thing on his mind and that was finding a place to land. The planet in question was different to those he was accustomed to. An outsider like himself likely wouldn't be welcomed, and needed to keep a low profile no matter what. His first set of business was to find somewhere secluded where he could set up shop. According to extra information forwarded to his system wouldn't have a shot at his target until after nightfall. He continued his ascension until up passed the clouds. Gun Wing spotted a perfect landing spot on a mountain side following an extended flight. He settled his vehicle over the chosen landmark.

"Great had known the circumstance was like this wouldn't have traveled here so soon." Gun Wing hopped out of the vehicle.

He immediately removed the steel mask off his face and the cool breeze over his face was splendid. All that remained was to wait and looked forward to seeing what sort of challenge the dark knight would pose.

**XXX**

Vehicle after vehicle pulled up in front of a specific building, most of which were limousines. Paparazzi and other reports stood off on both sides of the purple carpet as CEO's of different companies and celebrities made their way inside the building. As Gotham's very own Bruce Wayne stepped out onto the carpet receiving applauds unmatched by any other, waving as he stepped inside. The space was not yet fully packed but was still early, just a little after eight PM.

Dozens mingled around collaborating with friends and associates and introducing themselves to those they were meeting for the first time. Bruce did the same speaking with familiar individuals and business partners from the past. Within the next hour all scheduled parties to attend the event were present. It wasn't right away but gazing across the room spotted the reason he accepted the request to the expo. Wayne Industries had only one product to showcase for the event, much of their new material still in early development.

"Arnest of DKL, it's a pleasure to meet you." Bruce called out approaching from behind.

"Well well if it isn't the face of Gotham himself, Bruce Wayne. You're even taller in person."

The two laughed as they shook hands. To be expected the space was crowded so stepped off to the side where they could have a brief conversation. There was music, drinks and appetizers served at nearby tables. Bruce did most the talking while Arnest listened and answered the questions inquired of him. Wayne Enterprises was globally one of the more successful businesses in the world, and because of that wasn't much to question. The attention however quickly shifted from each other as the sound of shattering glass filled their ears followed by screams. Across the room was a man laid out over the carpet grasping at his knee covered in blood.

"What on earth is happening here!" Arnest shouted as he and Bruce separated.

More glass shattered as dozens of windows crashed through. Persons in silver armor covered from head to toe crashed through carrying with them machine guns! A group of security officials were shot down as they tried approaching. The gunmen immediately blocked off potential exits shooting at the legs and feet of those that tried to escape. Arnest look all around but saw no sign of Wayne, "He was here just a second ago."

One gunman shot a couple warning shots at the ceiling demanding everyone get on their hands and knees. Guests and CEO's alike did exactly as told.

"This little expo or whatever gathering of yours will be getting cut short. We have business of our own that needs taking care of. Ladies and gentleman with your full participation and understanding we can be out of here in no time. First we advise that you hand over items of value such as jeweler, watches, diamonds et cetera. I think you get the picture."

Arnest counted about fifteen to twenty of them, five of which carried bags collecting valuables off the hostages. Much as he hated was really no other choice but to give in to what they wanted. Upon looking across the room spotted individuals that needed medical attention and would only get worse the longer they went without medical attention. It wasn't surprising they'd pick such a time as the present. Before long they stood in front of him confiscating a portion of his belongings including his wallet. The event had been planned months in advance; so many looking forward to it and for things to go south like they did was a tough pill to swallow.

And just like that in the next couple seconds the lights to the entire space shutoff. Nearly half of the group panicked but were re assured by the one leading them to remain calm and switch over to night vision. Not only that but had plenty of light from the moon peaking in through the destroyed windows. But as they did things went from what almost seemed perfect to the complete opposite. He swooped down atop them with a wingspan of six ft, glowing white eyes and pointy ears.

"It's Batman!" One out of the group shouted.

Those of the gunmen with distance from his position used batarangs to disarm them of their weapons. The others were first taken down with physical force; not more than two hits even connecting with the caped crusader. The hostages watched as Batman took out each and every one of them, making it look easy. Moments later the police raided the building restoring the light, but was no sign of the caped vigilante.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
